Working For Mister Malfoy
by CrimsonRoach
Summary: What happens when you work for a certain blonde boy? Paper work, crazy lunch dates and a little bit of naughtiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The Great Hall was completely still as Harry glided towards the mysterious blond boy. He seemed to radiated sexual energy from every pore in his body and it was making Harry want to lick him. He was like the perfect bad boy angel, leaning his tight body against the table. Moonlight streaming into the hall, reflecting every inch of him in a warm glow. Harry felt a sudden power wash over him and couldn't remember how he was now on his knees in front of Draco. His mind was blank at the hand that shot out to softly stoke his smooth chest. It traveled down his shaking body and made its sneaky way into Harry's pants. Harry was finally getting what he wanted. And never wanted it to stop. "Dracooo.."_

"Harry, mate you alright?" Ron said poking him in the ribs.

"I was until some stupid git woke me up." He replied with intense anger. Ron always had a nack to wake Harry up right before his sexual fantasies came true. And the one he was experiencing, was his best yet.

"Well, the so-called git thought that maybe his best mate would like to be ON time to work today." Shooting Harry a look of annoyance, Ron marched from his room and disapperated with a tiny pop.

Harry sat up dazed and glanced over to his clock. The neon red lights laughing at him as he realized work started in five minutes. "Like I can get to work on time with five minutes, you git." He thought. His mind flashed to an image of Draco yelling at him for being late again. He did look sexy when he was angry at Harry for being late. "Malfoy" Harry thought again. That's when the dreams had started, working for Malfoy. Everyday he would come home after taking impossible orders from him, and couldn't help but to smirk to himself. What no body knew was that The Golden Boy LOVED taking orders from the older man. The way his voice sounded sent shivers down his spine. And Harry was almost positive that Draco felt the same way.

"Potter!" The voice snapping Harry from his thoughts. "Potter I am giving you two seconds to get your arse in my office or so help me I will drag your blasted scar-head in here!" Draco's floating head shouted from Harry's fireplace. Panicking, Harry dressed like his life depended on it and ran headlong into the back of his fireplace. His eyes watered at the impact and only caused himself more pain when he smacked his head in slow realization.

"You need floo powder, you git." He mumbled to himself and threw a fist full of green powder into the grate. Green flames erupted around him and Harry clearly shouted "Malfoy's office" before life went in fast blurred circles.

* * *

Harry flew out of Draco's fireplace, unbalanced and trembling when a pair of rough hands reached out to steady him. He followed the hands up to Malfoy's face and his breath caught when he felt his breath.

"Your late again Mister Potter." Draco growled into his ear, sending a ripple of shivers through the ravened-hair boy. "I expect you to work overtime today for your exceeding tardiness." He stepped away from Harry and flung a heavy portfolio into his arms. "I want that done before lunch. Now leave before I give you another one on top of that." Draco flashed him his famous "Malfoy smirk" and set into his own pile of overflowing work. Harry sent him a silent growl.

Harry heaved the heavy paperwork into his own office and set to work. His mind was happy to do anything at the moment but the thought of Draco bending him over kept flashing before him. His frustration getting the better of him, Harry rushed through the thick portfolio in record time and he slammed it down, hard on Draco's desk. Draco looked up in shock at the frustrated features of Harry's young face. Smirking on the inside, Draco dropped his own quill and cleared his throat before making eye contact.

"Well, well. Very good Potter. Now are you up for a real test?" Harry eyed him suspiciously before Draco continued. "Come to lunch with me Harry." He said, standing up to collect his cloak and started to stroll to his fireplace when Harry blocked him.

"First," He said poking a finger into Draco's chest. "When have you ever called me Harry and secondly..did you just ask me out for lunch?" The look on his face must have been funny because Draco took one look and started laughing. He grabbed Harry's hand and stared intently at him. Forcing his steel gray eye's upon him.

"Yes I am asking you to lunch with me. If your up for the challenge..Harry." He dropped Harry's hand and reached for his floo powder. Stepping into the fireplace, he wiggled a slender finger to get Harry to follow. What force compelled him to start walking towards the blond man, Harry will never know, as his eyes flashed with green light and together they erupted from a white marble fireplace. Pulling Harry to his feet, Draco casually dusted him off before turning to the front counter.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. So pleasant to see you again." Came a raspy voice from behind the front desk. "Table for two I am assuming?" Harry glanced towards the voice and was surprised. The man was standing behind a long, polished mahogany desk. One arm was leaning against the gleaming surface, while the other casually rubbed his thin chin. His eyes were a misty blue with speckles of light gray and Harry swore that they could glow in the dark. He had long, sleek brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that trailed half-way down his back. The suit he had on was a pale green with dark green stitching around the cuffs and neck. The man tilted his head in amusement at Harry then spoke to Draco again.

"There is a table ready for you in the Blue room Mister Malfoy." He grabbed two menus and walked towards a pair of double oak door, pushing them ajar. Draco took hold of Harry's arm and marched his stunned partner through the doors. They walked along the outside wall of a large dining area, white in appearance, with twenty sparkling chandeliers and big enough to hold about 200 small orange tables complete with priceless china. Harry also noticed that the silverware seemed to be sorting itself.

Harry shook his head in wonder, "Only Malfoy would pick a place like this." He thought with a smirk.

"Here you are Sir, enjoy your meal." The man said pushing open a baby blue door. Draco nodded his head and pushed Harry inside, causing him to stumble. As if on instinct Draco reached out once more to help him when it happened. Harry gripped onto his upper arm and their eyes met for a brief flicker. Steel gray stared into Emerald green and electricity jumped between their close bodies. Gasping in surprise, Draco let Harry go and strolled over to the table. Holding a chair out, he motioned for Harry to sit. Drawn to Draco's stare, Harry complied and slowly took his seat, watching as Draco pushed it in for him then took his own. Way over surprised at this point, Harry finally found his voice and was shocked at the first word that came out.

"Draco..What is going on here?" He asked timidly. Draco simply shook his platinum blond hair and smirked at Harry, filling him with a strange heat.

"It thought it would be simple, even for you to figure out. We are here on a lunch date. Unless I have been reading you wrong for the past month you have been working for me. And if that's the case, then I'm afraid I've been losing my Malfoy touch." He said with a cocked eyebrow. Harry stared at him disbelief.

"Read me..wrong? What are you on about?" He shot back a little to quick for his liking and blushed under Draco's determined stare. Harry felt the heat rushing to his face and almost died. "Why the bloody hell am I BLUSHING?" He thought. "I'm Harry freaking Potter! I don't blush." But his face only got redder as his internal battle raged on, causing Draco to chuckle. Harry rounded on him with a flame in his eyes.

"Tell me right NOW, what is going on." Harry spat at him. Draco was taken aback for a second before he regained composure. He was dealing with Harry after all.

"Oh, but it would be so much easier if I were to..just..open..my..mind." He said with a glazed expression. Harry glanced at him in concern and was suddenly captured by random memories. "Read my mind Potter." A distant voice drifted over him. Harry nodded and focused his mind completely.

Memories flashed before him in rapid succession, his mind opened to anything when an image stopped.

_Harry was sitting at his desk, filing paperwork into neat stacks, completely oblivious to his surrounding. Draco stood in the doorway watching him with an intense gaze. He took in every feature of the young man before him and found himself gushing with emotion. Every time Harry moved, Draco had the urge to just jump him right there. He cleared his voice and it came out rattled._

_"I want that paperwork in an hour Potter." And faintly blushed when Harry nodded at him._

The memory passed and was replaced with another.

_Draco was sitting on his bed, holding a picture in his hands. He would run a hand over it every once in a while when his hand went else where. Draco reached a hand into his boxers and began stroking himself. His eyes locked on the picture filled with raw emotion. His body shuddered and he dropped the photo. It was Harry._

Harry gasped in surprise and pulled himself from Draco's mind. His mind reeling from what he had saw. A voice cut through him.

"So Potter, I believe its my turn."

_ohhhhhhh...cliffhanger! Read and Review. My life depends on it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was having trouble trying to swallow the unusually large lump in his throat. The memories still fresh in his mind, he braced himself for the one coming attack. His knuckles turning a pure white from how hard he was gripping the table before him. Draco was starting at him, amused by his sudden inner confliction to not let his memories go.

"Just let go Potter, I think its only fair." His voice a soft whisper but it seemed to ring in the air around them. "I mean, honestly think about. I'm Draco Malfoy, why would I show you my thoughts if I didn't expect something in return." Harry sighed at his logic and giving Draco a final stare, he let his walls down completely.

_Harry was lying still against his bed, glaring up at the small patterns sprinkled along his ceiling. It had been another long day at work with Malfoy and Harry thought he would be happy to be away. But he wasn't happy, in fact he was angry at himself and his feelings for Draco. Harry rolled over and let out a frustrated scream into his pillow. "I think I love the Slytherin sex god." Harry muttered._

Draco popped out of Harry's mind with a triumphant smirk and reached across the table for his hand. Sending a wave of emotion toward him, Harry flew back from his touch and tumbled to the ground in a heap. Concerned for the younger man, Draco hopped around the table and leaned over Harry.

"Potter.." He side poking him in the side with his foot. "Pot-omphf!" Harry had grabbed Draco around the ankle and he fell right on top of him, knocking the wind out of them both. Harry gasped for a second, his tunnel vision receding, only to have it return again by a pair of powerful lips. Instinctively reaching his hands up, Harry grabbed onto Draco's shoulders.

Draco held fast onto Harry's waist to keep him from fleeing, but little did he know was that Potter had no intention of leaving Draco anytime soon. Slowly the older man ran his tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance to that beautiful mouth. Harry complied once again and let his tongue do battle with the other. Reaching his hand up to the blond locks, Harry dug their mouths deeper together with all the power he could muster. After a brief last kiss to regain their breaths, Draco stood up and helped Harry to his feet. Still holding his hand, Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"We have unfinished business Potter. I suggest we take this someplace else. Most likely, my flat." And with that the pair twisted off into darkness.

* * *

Harry landed first with Draco right behind him, his arm still draped over his broad shoulder. Removing it quickly to cast away his cloak, Harry got his first look at Draco's flat. He was standing in the middle of a large dark green living room. The walls were covered from top to bottom with elegant bookshelves, holding a massive amount of books, in all types of languages. that would make Hermione pass out with delight. A couch was sitting off in the corner, the same color as the wall behind it. Two dark oak tables sat on each end, covered in various silver cloths. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at the color scheme.

"Something funny Potter?" A voice drew out behind him. Harry turned to face the blond man and was taken back by his look. Draco had a hungry gleam in his eyes, as he slowly stalked toward Harry. His hand reached out to stop Harry from falling over the small coffee table behind him as he repeated his question. "I said is something funny?"

"Uh.."He stammered." Uh..yeah I just think its cute that even after all these years of being out of Hogwarts, you would still have a love for Slytherin colors." Harry winked at him. Draco snorted at him and moved his hand up to cup his face. The simple act froze Harry to the spot.

"And I bet Potter, that if I went to your flat, I wouldn't find a single Gryffindor color at all." His lips getting closer and closer with each word. Harry shuttered against him, wrapping one arm around his waist to close the distance. "That's what I thought.." Draco's hot breath tickling his face. He ushered Harry around the coffee table and down the only hallway in his flat. Harry had to fight the urge to laugh again at the color. Reaching the end of the hall, Draco shoved Harry into his bedroom and silently locked the door behind them.

Harry's eyes fell onto the Queen size bed before him and he had the urge to be lost between the sheets with a certain blond boy. That blond boy in fact was now currently trying to rip Harry's shirt off of him. Stunned by Draco's animal behavior, he let himself be shed of all clothing and rudely pushed onto the bed with a slight bounce.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." Draco said, his eyes drifting over Harry's body to rest on his member. It twitched at his voice, bringing an evil smirk to Draco's lips. "Touch yourself Potter." And Harry did just that. He carefully rubbed his thumb over his head in pleasure, watching the hungry boy in front of him undress.

Draco pulled his shirt off in one swift movement, never breaking eye contact with Harry. When it dropped to the floor, Harry moaned at the sight of Draco's body. His skin was milky white and soft hints of muscles were viewable from just the right angle. Feeling his member harden instantly in his hand, Harry slid his rough hand down the shaft and back up again this time causing Draco to moan. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever heard in his life. Gathering all his will power, Draco unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor, followed by his boxers. His own member standing quite alive in the dimly lit room.

He dropped to his knees in front of Harry and covered his tip with his own thumb. Harry twitched again at his touch and let his head fall back as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Draco slowly slid his hand down and took hold of his balls gently, giving them a slight squeeze, his head dipped and engulfed Harry to the hilt. Surprised at how wet and warm Draco's mouth felt, Harry grabbed his head and pushed it down further before releasing him. Draco gave him a wink to let him know he wasn't even close to being done with Harry's hard member.

"Please...Draco.." Harry whimpered, biting into his cheek. It was torture being in his mouth without the slightest movement. Draco complied however and brought his lips back up only to be replaced by his tongue. He made small circles up and down his twitching cock, still cupping his balls. Harry groaned deeply and slammed his eyes shut against the oncoming climax. Unrelenting, Draco drew his other hand up to stroke Harry while his tongue continued its war path along his shaft. The added sensation drove Harry over the edge and his seed spilled out into Draco's mouth. He lapped up the remainder of the juices, making sure not to miss a drop and raised to lean over Harry.

"Don't fall asleep yet Potter. I do believe I told you that you would be working overtime tonight." Harry groaned at his words and knew in the morning he would be sitting differently.

_Ack! alright chapter 2 is done. Sorry if it got worse but I'm trying my best. remember read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry was sitting at his desk, resting his head on his hand while the other scratched through another large portfolio. The memories of last night flashing before his eyes. It seemed liked whatever had happened between them, wouldn't let Harry have an excuse for less paperwork. He had walked in that morning to an empty office and found his desk covered with all the paperwork and Draco's completely clean. And honestly in his opinion, it royally pissed him off. Their first night had been amazing and Harry should have suspected something at how it ended but not this. Sighing once again, Harry put his quill down and began to rub his temples. Draco Malfoy was going to be the death of him.

Pushing himself away from his desk, Harry leaned back in his chair and let the memories wash over him.

* * *

_Draco was standing at his front door with his famous smirk plastered to his face, naked from the chest down, waiting for Harry to find his clothing and leave. After they were finished, Draco had pushed Harry off his bed in a heap of limbs and soiled sheets and demanded him to leave. Harry glared up at him like he was crazy and huffed while he went searching for his boxers. Draco stood up from his bed with a smirk and slid on a pair of loose black track pants. Completely ignoring Harry, who was now on his knees searching under the bed, Draco stepped over the prone boy and strolled into his living room. Casting a glare over his shoulder, Harry finally located his boxers and shoved them on hard.  
_

_"You have two more seconds to get out of my flat Potter." Draco yelled to his bedroom, right as Harry strolled out fully clothed. He walked right past Draco without a glance and started pulling the door open only to have it slam shut. Staring at the door in anger, Harry silently cursed Malfoy.  
_

_"What, have too much pride to say good bye Potter?" Draco said, his arm holding the door closed. He forced Harry's head towards his and whispered. "Don't be late again and wear something nice tomorrow. It's gonna be a busy day." Leaning down to give him a quick kiss, Draco flung the door open and pushed Harry out, slamming the door behind him with a mad chuckle. Standing outside in the cool air, he let out all his rage and stormed off down the street.

* * *

_

"You are a complete git Malfoy!" Harry said throwing his quill across the room during the outburst. Watching in fly through the air with ease, Harry stalled when it collided with a solid figure.

"You're not so bad yourself Potter." Came Draco's reply from his doorway. He strode across the room and threw another portfolio on his desk. "And since you're so keen on throwing things, I'll let you finish this." Harry looked down at the size of it and was tempted to hex Malfoy back into a ferret right there. It had to be at least four or five phone books stacked together and Harry's hand throbbed at the idea of even opening it up.

"Your kidding me right?" Harry spat at him, his temper rising. He stood up quickly, slamming his fists down on his desk, shooting Draco a death glare. Draco laughed at his attempt to look angry, when to him he only looked very sexy. He bit back the urge to jump him right there and cleared his throat.

"Yes I'm kidding, that's for tomorrow. Tonight we have bigger plans." Draco winked at him and walked away slowly casting a glance backwards. "When I say we have plans I mean for you to follow me, not gape at me like I have two heads. Now March!" And he left Harry fuming at his desk.

* * *

Ron Weasley was sitting outside a small cafe, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping on a fire whiskey, when something caught his attention. "Only one person has hair that bright." Ron thought to himself, watching the blond bob of hair walk through the crowd. At each passing person, Ron would catch a glance of Draco holding someone's hand. A hand that looked a little to manly to be a woman's, a hand that went to an arm, which led to a face, which caused Ron to spit out his drink and run in the opposite direction. Slowing down to catch his breath, Ron pressed himself against the nearest wall.

"Bloody hell...bloody hell! They were holding hands! Harry was holding his blasted hand!" And Ron tore off straight for the Burrow without a backward glance.

* * *

Harry was led down the crowded sidewalk, softly holding onto Draco's hand. Strangely, he enjoyed the feeling of the older mans hand in his and was surprised by the raw power he could feel passing through it. Smiling to himself, Harry walked on with the older man until he noticed that they were leaving city. Buildings grouped together passed into small cottages.

"Draco.." The word sounded weird to him. "Where exactly are we going?" He said looking over at him. Draco shrugged at his question and kept walking in silence. Minutes passed before them, driving Harry insane, when Draco finally stopped outside of a short, moss covered building. Looking around, he drew out his wand and knocked three times on the door before stepping back. An insane clicking noise emerged from the door, as Harry watched on with fascination.

The door creaked open to reveal a short, plump woman, with the biggest cleveage Harry had ever seen. Her leather corset stopping just above her nipples, and a thin mini-skirt covering her waist. She smiled at Harry's wandering eyes and greeted the boys inside the large waiting room. Shaking her hips as she made her way to the front desk, the woman turned and addressed them.

"Welcome to 'Your Fantasy'. I am the Lady of the house. Madam Ivy at your service." She reached out a hand to each of them and took them with a smile. "We have many rooms at the end of this hall." She pointed down a dimly lit hallway. "And I am absolutely positive to say that we have everything you are looking for." She added with a wink, pulling out a brochure.

"I am Draco and this staring fool is Harry." He said pointing over his shoulder. Harry smacked him on the back, earning an evil glare and a silent push into the waiting room. Starting to protest against Draco's body, he grabbed Harry's waist and kissed him deeply, pushing him down into the chair. Breaking away with a smirk, Draco walked back over to the Lady of the house and set up a room, leaving Harry slightly embarrassed at how he obeyed. Looking down at his hands, Harry began muttering.

"How did he do that?" Harry asked himself.

"Because I am God. Now follow me Potter." Draco announced, holding a key out on his finger. Harry shook his head and followed him past the front desk and down the long hallway. There were doors on either side, each painted with a different picture and number. Trying to slow down and glance at each painting, Harry found himself pulled forward by a rough hand.

"No need to stare Potter." Draco whispered into his ear. "Only thing you need to pay attention to is me and this room." Reaching door number 11, which had gold snitches on it, Draco inserted the key and clicked the lock.

_Hee he...time to be evil..What do you think is behind door number 11? Read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stepped into the room and was blinded by bright sunlight. Squinting slightly to adjust his eyes, Harry had that oh so familiar feeling. The smell of grass filling his nose, he turned to Draco with a wicked grin and caught one in return.

"A Quidditch pitch huh? Does this mean it's a Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin match?" Harry said taking Draco's hand. Draco smirked back at him and thrust some clothing into his arms. Without a chance to see what he was handed, Draco started pushing him.

"Why yes Potter it is. Now go get changed." He pushed Harry towards the changing rooms. "And remember, first one to catch the snitch wins." He winked one more time before entering his own room to change. Harry watched the blond man disappear behind closed doors and thought, "He does know that I'm Harry Potter right? Worlds best seeker."

Harry walked into the changing room and was surprised by the fact that it looked like the one at Hogwarts. Shaking his head in disbelief, he unrolled his uniform and bit back nervous laughter. Sitting before him was the thing Harry least expected, there was a gold and scarlet tank top and a pair of the tiniest shorts Harry had ever seen. Gingerly, he picked them up and read the words on the back, "Potter". Rolling his eyes at the fact that his name would be printed on his ass, Harry quickly changed into his new clothing and stepped back out onto the pitch. Feeling slightly naked, Harry tried his best to cover his most intimate parts.

"Thought I'd never see you again." Came Draco's voice from above him. He was already up on his broom, circling the pitch, when Harry came out. Doing one more fly around, Draco landed in front of Harry and laughed as his eyes bulged out. Draco was wearing the same thing except for green and silver and on his ass it said "Malfoy". That wasn't what caught Harry's attention though, it was the rising member between Draco's legs that seemed to be straining against the small shorts. "You can touch later Potter, but right now we have a a match to play." And he kicked off into the sky once more.

* * *

Ron Weasley burst through the kitchen door, startling his little sister and earning a swat on the arm before she caught his look. Worried that someone might be hurt, Ginny went into rapid question mode before Ron silenced her. Flicking his wand in her direction, he watched as his sister opened and closed her mouth.

"What I am about to tell you, I don't want anyone else to hear." He assured her and lifted the charm. Ginny sat down at the table and waited for Ron to gather his wits. After a minute of nervous hand wringing, Ron spoke up. "I saw..I saw..I.." He stuttered.

"You saw what Ron?" Ginny said to him, annoyed by his rambling. Ron glanced at her then looked to his feet.

"IsawHarryholdingDraco'shand." He mumbled to his toes.

"What?" Ginny asked, unsure of what she had heard. Ron took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. He started from the beginning.

"I was sitting outside of this cafe..and I saw Draco." Ginny nodded. "And he was walking with someone, holding their hand." Ron started pacing the room, his nervousness now affecting his younger sister. "And it was...it was..Bloody Harry frickin Potter!" He blurted out, finally collapsing into a nearby chair. He rubbed his eyes and looked towards Ginny, immediately regretting telling her. Ginny was standing straight up, her hands clenched together in tight fists. Ron could have sworn that he saw smoking coming from her nose.

"You saw Harry doing what?" She screamed, her temper flaring. "He was WHAT?" Ginny stormed from the kitchen with Ron hot on her heels.

"Ginny...Gin?" He repeated her name. "Ginny, what are you doing?" He followed her inside her bedroom and had to dodge various objects being thrown. She stopped by her dresser and started pulling her clothes out when she replied in a harsh tone.

"I am going to give him a piece of my mind."

* * *

Harry and Draco were head to head, racing for the snitch dancing before them. He had forgotten how fast Potter was on a broom and was trying his hardest to distract Harry from the ball, but realized that not even he could come between Harry and the little golden ball. Resorting to his old tactics, Draco scrambled up his broom in an attempt to grab a hold of Harry. Falling out of reach as Harry zoomed forward, his face fell in disappointment as Harry lunged and captured the golden snitch in his hand. Pulling his broom to a full stop, Harry turned towards Draco and held the ball out to him.

"Better luck next time Draco." He winked dropping the ball into his hand. Draco grabbed it, along with Harry's hand and pulled him forward. Laughing at his shocked look, he pulled Harry even closer.

"l already caught what I needed." Draco said leaning forward to kiss Harry. Slowly their brooms descended to the ground as their lip lock continued. Draco, who landed first, pulled Harry on top of him to ravish his mouth. Hands roaming down his sides, Draco broke apart and said something Harry would laugh about forever.

"150 points for Gryffindor. Care to earn another 100?" Draco laughed grabbing a hold of Harry's shorts and tugged on them. His voice lost inside of him, Harry nodded and followed Draco's movements. Shifting a little to get his shorts completely off, Harry felt the cool breeze of the pitch beneath him.

Naked except for their tank tops, Draco rolled Harry over onto his back and rested his hand above Harry's throbbing member. Staring into his eyes, Draco took a deep breath and hoisted Harry's legs over his shoulders. Positioning himself under Harry, Draco gave him one last stare and started inching forward.

"You ready...Harry?" Draco whispered. Harry caught off-guard by his name falling from Draco's lips, grabbed the older boys hips and pulled him closer. "Good, now just relax." Draco dipped his finger into his mouth to gather saliva and pressed it against his hole. Taking in a deep breath, Harry tried to relax as Draco pushed inside of him to loosen him up.

"It's okay, just relax." Draco said sticking another finger in to open him up. Harry complied, feeling the pressure build inside of him. Draco smiled and gave him one last kiss.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a hold of his cock, pushing the tip against Harry. Inch by inch, he slipped inside of Harry, almost losing his mind at how tight he felt around him. Holding onto Harry's ankles, he wiggled his hips around to get buried deeper inside. Harry winched at the sudden pain and grabbed onto Draco's hips to stop him.

"What..what's wrong?" Draco asked with a worried expression. Harry's breathing was ragged as he tried to relax with Draco inside of him. Wiggling a little underneath the older boy, he took in one last breath and allowed Draco all the way in. The feeling was unbelievable.

"Nothing..I just..uh..It's hard to get use to." Harry breathed out. "It's ok..keep going." He winked and rolled his head back. Draco smiled down at the younger boy and pulled out to the tip then slammed back in. Again and again he repeated the process.

"So...tight.." He whimpered as his balls slapped against Harry. He rocked his hips back and forth, slamming into Harry with no mercy, loving the sound of his moans beneath him. Dropping his head, Draco wrapped Harry's leg around him and seeked his mouth. Biting down on his bottom lip, Harry opened his mouth to let Draco's tongue take him over. Their hips moving together as one, Draco moaned into Harry mouth as he felt his climax threaten to take him.

He sat up to withdraw from Harry completely before rocking in one last time, his eyes crossed in pleasure as his seed spilled deeply into Harry's shaking body. Coming down from his high, Draco looked down at Harry and laughed at the scene before him. Harry was staring back up at him, his face covered in sweat and cum dripping from his tip. Draco reached down and stroked Harry once before he erupted into his hand and all over his stomach.

"Good job Potter. I always thought you looked hot after Quidditch." He said, licking Harry off of his hand. "Now how about we take this somewhere else?" He pushed himself off of Harry and helped him to his shaking feet.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, waiting for him to get home from work. Her legs crossed in an angry position, she tapped her wand against her chin.

"Where is he?" She shouted right as the fireplace erupted before her. A very sweaty Draco and Harry rolled out before her laughing in each others arms. Ginny's face burned as bright as her hair and she cleared her throat.

"Harry James Potter. How could you?" Harry froze and slowly turned towards the voice. Next thing he saw was a hand shoot out and connect with his face.

_Alright there is chapter 4. hope you like it. read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ahhh! Just saw the new HP trailer and it looks AWESOMEEEEEE...But anyways it got me in the mood to write again. Lets continue this dirty little story. It all belongs to JKR. _

Chapter 5

Harry stumbled backwards against the stinging pain in his cheek. He caressed the warm spot on his face and winced at the welt marks, wishing he could get rid of the red-head forever.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He replied curtly. "You think you can waltz in here and slap me back into your life." Ginny raised her hand again to place another slap, when Draco caught her mid-swing.

"You let him finish, because honestly Weasly. I have no problem throwing you out of this flat." He snarled dropping her hand and taking his place next to Harry. Harry shot him a 'thank you' look and continued.

"As I was saying, You have no right being here because the last thing I remember was, me telling _y_ou that I never wanted you in my life." Harry shot at her with no emotion. "You have no right Ginny. No right at all. Now leave before my boyfriend here tosses you out." Harry finished dipping his head in Draco's direction. Draco felt his chest swell with pride at the word boyfriend and gathered the dirtiest look he could for Ginny. Shrinking under his gaze, Ginny bolted for the door without another look.

"What a crazy slag." Draco laughed at the closing front door. He turned to take Harry's hand and began walking when he was pulled back. Startled, he swiveled around and caught a distraut Harry in his arms. Taking a deep breath, he said a very un-malfoy-like thing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head against Draco's chest and took a deep shuddering breath. Turning his head up, Harry stared into Draco's eyes and pushed him a memory.

_It was summer time at the Burrow and everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine. Everyone except two young adults making their way upstairs. Ginny held fast onto Harry's hand as she dragged him up a flight and into her room. Nervous, Ginny dropped his hand and closed the door behind them, locking it in place. Harry shifted around, trying to avoid the small girl in front of him, when she latched herself to his lips. Harry's eyes widened with shock and he shoved her away from him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand._

_"What are you doing Harry?" Ginny squeaked as she bounced off the floor and glared up at him. Pushing herself back up, Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "Am I not pretty enough for you?" She asked, her voice filled with ice causing Harry to back away._

_"N-no..It's not that?" He stammered, bumping into the door._

_"Then what is it?" Ginny retorted, taking a step towards Harry. Her voice filling with anger as Harry tried to pick his next words._

_"I..uh..I don't..er..like girls?" He said, reaching for the door handle to make a hasty retreat. Ginny screamed, knocking him back and pointed her wand right at his face. Insane laughter escaped her mouth, sending chills down his back._

_"Are you trying to say," her voice dangerously low. "That you want some guy to bugger you? Your suppose to love me Harry. It was always meant to be us." Her eyes flashing red at her last statement. Harry stumbled backwards, looking for any possible exit from his doomed conversation. His eyes fell on her open window and he slowly side-walked over to it while Ginny continued her rant._

_"Well if I can't have you, then no one else can." She raised her wand and shouted. "Obliviate!" Missing Harry by inches as he dove out her window and landed on the ground with a crunch. Ignoring the pain and concerned looks from his friends, Harry stood up cradling his broken arm and shouted towards her window._

_"Ginny! I never want to see you again!" And he made a mad dash for the apperation point._

_

* * *

_Draco wobbled a little, shaking the memory from his mind. He could feel the anger pulsating from Harry and take over his own body. His Slytherin side was telling him to march right over to the Burrow and Hex Ginny into nothing, but something was keeping him from doing so. Harry had his hand placed firmly on his shoulder, keeping him put.

"It's not worth it Draco. Trust me I've had the same thoughts and really from me being me, I know its not worth it." Harry cooed, raising his hand to cup Draco's face. "She's just a jealous twat." And he leaned forward to plant a small kiss on the older boy. Draco obliged and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry moaned against the contact and ground himself into Draco's thigh, earning a deep growl from his lover. Draco broke away from the kiss and gazed down into emerald green.

"How about we eat first then continue. Because as delicious as you are, I simply cannot survive on Harry Potter." Draco smirked at him, dodging the swinging arm at his head. Harry huffed and turned his back.

"I'm not hungry." He murmured as his stomach growled. Draco chuckled and placed his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Right and I'm not the sex god of Slytherin. Let's get you fed and water and I promise you'll get all the protein you need." He winked, dragging his tongue along Harry's neck. Harry sighed into him and hung his head in amusement.

"Only you Draco, would think of a dirty way to say protein." He chuckled, taking his hand and walking into the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, Harry kicked his shoes off and looked up. "Make whatever you want. I'm sure I'll love it. He leaned back and watched his blond companion survey the pantry.

"You better Potter, because Draco's not on the menu until later." He announced, backing out of the pantry with his arms full. "I'm not in season yet." He chuckled and started cooking, ignoring the ludicrous look on Harry's face.

It was the first dinner they shared as a couple, and Harry couldn't be happier as Draco led him back to his room.

_alright alright! there is chapter 5 for you. i hope i cleared up the whole Ginny thing. so please read and review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright here is chapter 6! I believe people have threatened me to keep writing...or else. *shakes and grabs a pillow* I know how to use this! So please take my chapter 6 and I hope it will feed your hungry eyes. It all belongs to JKR._

Chapter 6

_Harry was sitting at his desk, filing paperwork when a knock brought his eyes forward. Draco was standing in his doorway, naked except for one item, his Slytherin tie. Crossing the short distance between them, Draco pushed everything off of Harry's desk and lent across it, taking the younger boy in his mouth. Harry's hand reached out and he tugged on the tie bringing them closer, causing Draco to rub against the hard surface. Moaning into their kiss, he jumped over the desk and tackled Harry to the ground. His arousel digging into Harry's jean clad thigh, his hands roaming downward to release Harry from his pants. _

_Harry moaned at the cool air hitting him and almost died when it was replaced by a warm, moist mouth. Biting his cheek, His back rose to meet Draco's pace over him, and his balls jumped at a dangerous pace. His breathing become ragged, and all thoughts were lost as he muttered..'Dracoo.."  
_

Harry awoke with a tremendous amount of weight on his lower region. Groaning at the feeling of something moist around his member, Harry squinted down the bed to see a blurry bob of blond. His head rolled back at the sudden slurping sound and felt hands walk their way up his body. His now limp member sliding between their two bodies, Draco came face to face with him and smirked.

"I thought I'd give you a proper wake up call." Draco said leaning down and capturing Harry in a kiss. His tongue traced along the younger boys lip and Harry opened to accept him. Breaking away to gather some air, Harry was about to reply when a tapping noise interrupted him. Puzzled, the two looked around the room for the source of the noise and noticed a dark brown owl staring at them through the window.

"That's Hermione's owl." Harry said, trying to push Draco off of him.

"Just leave it, maybe it will go away." Draco protested against Harry trying to keep his place on top.

Harry shot him an annoyed look."It's from Hermione, I just can't ignore it. Knowing her she'll find out and come bursting in here." He retorted and suceeded in pushing Draco away from him. Standing up from the bed, he crossed the room and pushed the window open. The owl soared in and dropped the letter before it swooped suddenly back out the window. Bending over to pick it up, Harry flashed Draco his naked butt cheeks and rolled his eyes at the snicker behind him. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry and Draco if he's with you,_

_I had a very interesting floo call last night from a certain red-headed girl. She seemed very aggitated about something concerning you and before I could even try to calm her down I was ambushed by her and Ron. Which leads me to this letter. After the things I had heard coming from their mouths, I could no longer trust what they were saying and had to contact you. Harry I love you and you know it, even though we haven't spoken since your daring jump out of Ginny's window. I would love for you to come and visit me for lunch today. Bring Draco with you, we have lots to talk about._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked up from the letter and found Draco's eyes burning into him. Consumed by some unknown power, Harry strolled back across the room and deeply kissed Draco on the mouth.

_"_We have a lunch date soon." Harry said, breaking away from his lover.

Draco snorted into the air around him. "Yes because listening to Granger for any amount of time is always fun for me." Harry swung his fist into Draco's side and leaned down to his ear.

"I love you and all Draco." He whispered. "But one more rude comment about the woman who saved the guy you like to bugger, you are never allowed to touch me again. Understood?" Draco nodded at him, with a scared look, his hands clutching his side. Harry knelt down and placed another lust filled kiss onto Draco's mouth before he went for his shower.

"Coming to join me?" Came Harry's muffled voice. Draco straightened up and made his way for the bathroom. His pride still hurting, he pushed open the door and caught sight of those perfect round cheeks looking at him. Surpressing a moan, Draco staggered over to Harry's bare back and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco's voice rumbled against his body. "Old Slytherin ways die hard." Harry whipped around and tugged Draco under the steady stream of water, sighing.

"Just wash me so we can get this day over with." Came Harry's reply, handing Draco a bar of soap. He took it with an evil gleam and it was the longest shower of their lives.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her patio, sunlight splashing her face when she heard a ruckus from her living room. Two male voices carried out to her and she chuckled when Draco spoke.

"I always knew she would end up living in a library..oof!" Hermione laughed again at the sound and stood up from her chair. She walked through the double glass doors and into the living room. Harry was standing next to a kneeling Draco, who was sending the younger boy death glares. "You thought the same thing." He muttered, raising to his feet. Harry hung his head in laughter and took Draco by the arms.

"Sorry, Gryffindor ways die hard." Harry said kissing Draco when a voice interrupted them.

"Well Arn't you two the cutiest couple. Guess this answers my first question." Hermione laughed, walking into the room and giving Harry a hug. She released him and turned to the blond. "Hello Draco.." She said holding her hand out. Draco glanced at it for a second and caught them both off-guard as he pulled her into a hug. Hermione's body stiffened for a moment and Draco, feeling her uneasyness, let her go.

She cleared her throat. "Well, um..lunch is ready, so this way please." She ushered the two boys back outside and they took their seats on the patio. Silence feel over them, and Harry could feel Hermione bubbling with internal questions. The first thing to come out of her mouth however, stunned Harry right on the spot.

"Well it's about time you came out Harry. I was worried for a second."

_mmhmm...oh yeah I soooo totally ended it there. I hope you liked it. If you do, please let me know. I don't know how long to make this fanfic and you can't say it will go on forever because I don't have long before the deatheaters find me and kill me for sharing their secrets with the world._


	7. Chapter 7

_Mmmm delicious chappy 7. -drools- So my previous pillow attack did nothing to save me. My pillow exploded and I found myself tared and feathered. So please enjoy my next chapter and once again it all belongs to JKR._

Chapter 7

Harry spat his juice across the patio table and went into a coughing fit, his eyes bulging from his head. Worried, Draco and Hermione jumped from their seats and patted him hard on the back, flinging his glasses off his face. Harry's breathing slowed back to his normal pace and he dropped his head onto the table.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione said, picking his glasses up and sliding them towards him.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, rubbing his shoulder. "Potter! Why are you shaking?"

Harry was indeed shaking, it started at his toes and moved up his body until it erupted from his mouth at full force. He trembled with outrageous laughter and flung his head back to capture air, almost dislodging himself from the chair. Wiping his eyes, Harry replaced his glasses and flashed the biggest smile he could muster.

"S-sorry." He gasped between breaths. "It's just, well this is Hermione we're talking about. Of course she would know before me." He winked at her and the three of them set into another round of laughter.

"Okay, okay. Your right How could anyone forget that Granger knows all." Draco said waving his hand in an over dramatic gesture.

Hermione smirked at him. "I don't know everything but what I do know is, that their are two handsome boys in front of me and they haven't even told me how it happened." She said reaching for a sandwich and took a bite.

Harry took one look at her and asked. "Where to begin?"

"How about we start at what caused you to jump out of Ginny's window?" Hermione announced after a minute of thought, placing her sandwich down and handing one to Draco. He took it instantly and muttered a 'thanks' before digging in.

"Okay," Harry took a breath. "Well, Ginny cornered me in the garden and said that we needed to talk. Of course I knew it was anything but that and for some reason I followed her." Hermione nodded. "And well, we got to her room and she locked us in and jumped me right there." Draco snorted next to him earning a glare from Hermione before Harry continued. "So I pushed her away and she freaked, I mean like bloody hell she freaked! Asking me what was wrong, so I said I liked blokes and she tried to erase my memory Hermione!" Harry nearly shouted throwing his hands up in the air. "So I jumped from her window and you know that last part."

Hermione looked from Harry to Draco and then back to Harry, her eyes flashing a dark brown. "I see." She muttered causing both the boys to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it you see Granger?" Draco asked, grabbing another sandwich. Harry shot him a look which earned half a sandwich stuffed in his mouth. Hermione chuckled at the two, taking a deep drink to ponder her thoughts.

"Well, Like I said in my letter. I was ambushed by Ginny and Ron. And believe me, they had way too many holes in their story." She said setting her glass down.

"What kind of holes?" Harry asked finally swallowing his mouth full of food.

"First off, what you just told me was completely different from Ginny's story. She had said that you dragged her away and starting kissing her when you were 'taken under control' and jumped from her window. What a load of hog shit." Hermione said, surprising Harry and Draco with her dirty language. She smiled at their shocked faces. "Oh honestly I'm not all that innocent." Her eyes gleamed in the sun. Draco shook his head in amusement.

"Well I can see that now. What did you do to the Weasels?" Draco asked, flashing his trade-mark grin.

"I sat and listened of course." She laughed. "Even if its bad information, it's still useful to some point. So I listened until Ron started bashing Harry." She shot him a worried look.

"What did he say?'

* * *

_Hermione was sitting on her couch, reading a book in the firelight when it turned a violent green. Looking at her clock, she wondered who would floo her at 2 in the morning when a high-pitched cry filled the room. _

_"Her-her-Hermione!" Ginny screamed from her fireplace. "I'm coming through." Before she could react, two soot covered red-heads emurged from her fireplace and took a seat on either side of her. Sighing, Hermione closed her book and gave her full attention when the whirl wind started._

_"He kissed me and was taken over by something."_

_"He was holding that gits hand Mione"_

_"And shouted how he hated me."_

_"I swear I saw them kissing." _

_"he"_

_"I"_

_Hermione shook her head against the noise and raised her hand to silence them. Starting with Ginny, the younger girl told her a story of lies that made Hermione want to hex her right from the couch. Rubbing her temples, she daringly turned to Ron and her anger rose several notches._

_"He's a fag Mione." Ron spat out. "Harry bleeding Potter is bottoming for our enemy. I always knew I felt someone watching me change for Quidditch." Hermione growled deep down, her hands folding into fists. "I mean bloody hell, I thought he was my friend, but now that I think about it, he was always trying to touch me in some way." He shuddered as if Harry was right there giving him the 'eye'. "Bloody bleeding fag." He muttered, trying to wipe away an invisible sickness._

_Hermione shot up from her seat and rounded on the two red-heads. Her face fixed in her 'I'm pissed but you wont know till the last minute' look. Bending over to look Ron right in the eyes she softly said. "Get...Out." And Ron obeyed, grabbing his sister and fleeing through the fireplace. Straighting up, she walked over to the fireplace and closed the gate._

_

* * *

_Bolting from their chairs, Harry and Draco dashed for the apperation point with Hermione right behind them.

"Harry..HARRY!" She screamed, flinging herself onto him. "At least let me come. I don't want you killing them all." Harry smiled down at her and nodded.

"You'll stop him but won't stop me?" Draco asked sadly, taking Harry's hand. Hermione gave him a confused look.

"If you want me too." She replied taking Harry's other hand. On the spot the three twisted off into darkness and landed right outside the Burrow.

_Oh Oh Oh! I know your asking "But Roach! what happens next?" Well read and review! I will tell you._


	8. Chapter 8

_I love my readers so much! So let's continue shall we? I believe so. Here is number 8. DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? well read and find out! Remember it belongs to JKR. _

Chapter 8

Ron and Ginny were sitting in the living room, playing exploding snaps when their mother approached them. Her face set, back straight and arms held high on her hips. They looked at each other and gulped, waiting for the worst.

"Would you two care to tell me, Why Hermione is outside in my garden with Harry and Draco?" Her voice was low and rumbling. The calm before the storm. "Hmmm? Can you tell me?" Mrs. Weasly eyed her youngest children, daring them to speak.

"I...I don't know..Mum." Ron said keeping his eyes downcast.

"Well if you don't know. Then I'll go get them to find..out!" She said marching from the room, slamming the kitchen door behind her. Ron had his gaze set on the ground, to scared to move. Ginny was next to him whimpering, digging one foot into the other, trying to play the innocent girl type.

Angry voice's were heard, drawing near until they stopped and the door blew off the hinges. It flew across the room, missing Ron by inches and landed perfectly in the fireplace. Ron and Ginny snapped to attention, as a figure approached them. Their own mother was pointing her wand at them, her face as red as the sun. She was sputtering wild dis-connected words, then the flood began. Her mouth opened wide and she drew all the air out of the place.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?" She shrieked. "YOU DARE CALL YOURSELVES MY CHILDREN. I CANNOT BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND HOW YOU TWO" She thrust two menicing fingers their way. "WOULD EVEN SAY SOMETHING THAT HORRIBLE TO YOUR FRIEND!" Her words echoed through the house and for once the ghoul upstairs even reminded quiet. She grabbed them by their collars and dragged them outside to the waiting trio.

Harry, Draco and Hermione were standing by Arthur's tool shed with huge grins on their faces. Her voice carried so far, they could bet the LoveGood's across the field heard her. Mrs. Weasly stormed up to them and tossed her children at their feet and twirled around without another word.

"Bye Mrs. Weasly!" Draco shouted after her then lent down to face Ron and Ginny. "Hello my two weasels, I trust that you are in good condition because welcome to your new family." He smiled so hard that his eyes and hair lit up. "Now on your feet, we want you groomed for our big dinner." The two red-heads looked at each other and stood. Facing the trio before them, Harry and Draco bound their new 'pets' and walked back towards the gate with Hermione laughing the whole way.

* * *

"So what do you think? The pink one or yellow one?" Hermione said holding out two magical collars. Harry rubbed his chin in thought and pointed to the pink one. "Good choice. It would suit him more." She dropped the yellow collar and approached Ron. He was still bound and lying on her living room floor, trying to wiggle away.

"No, no Weasel." Draco snarled holding him in place with his foot. "This will make you a better man." Ron looked up at him frightened when he heard a _click!._ Hermione had placed the collar around him when he wasn't paying attention and he found himself free of restrants. Standing up quickly, he ran a finger along his neck and didn't feel a thing.

"I take that you made this Hermione?" Ron asked with caution afraid he would be shocked. She stood up and away from Ginny before answering.

"Yep and they're are made to fit your punishment." She quipped, giving him an evil smile.

"What kind of punishment?" Ginny spoke from behind her. Hermione went to talk but Draco cut her off.

"You'll find out. How about a test run. You two are going to grab a few things so we can have dinner." He said, handling them each a list with a sparkle in his eyes. Ron and Ginny looked the lists over and sighed making their way to the floo. "Oh and a pre-caution." Draco said. "Don't try apperating anywhere." And the two stepped into the fireplace with worried expressions.

* * *

"What do you think this bloody thing does?" Ron snapped, digging his fingers into his neck.

"I don't know Ron and I do not want to find out. Let just do this fast." She replied, tugging his hands away.

"Those stupid, ugly, gi-" BEEP! Ron suddenly stopped halfway down the asile and turned to Ginny. "Your so beautiful Gin." He muttered, leaning towards her.

"What Ron-" She was cut off by his mouth covering hers and felt the bile creeping up her throat. Gasping for air she started running from Ron when another beep went off. Ginny's collar set in motion and the young girl started stripping her clothing off while shouting "I'm a slag." over and over.

A large group of people started forming around the confused siblings, until they got a better look. Ron had tackled the semi-nude girl and was viciously humping her leg. It continued for a few more minutes when both their collars beeped and they disappeared. Air passed tightly around them and they landed with a _thump _in Hermione's living room.

The trio were sitting around the fire, enjoying their dinner when Harry started choking. Draco patted him on the back, then sat his plate down. Grinning down at his weasels, Draco started laughing like a mad man.

"I hope your journey was good. Dinner's in the kitchen for you. And Weaselette I suggest you put some clothing on. I don't want you killing my boyfriend here. He said giving Harry a quick kiss then returning to his food.

Ron and Ginny scrambled from the room and hid for the rest of the night.

_Soooooo? How was it. I hope their punishment was funny..or atleast deservable. Anyways ahah read and review! I mean it!_


	9. Chapter 9

_La la la laaaa. Chapter 9 is here to please your eyes. Hope you liked the last one. I might end this story soon. Like chapter 10 or 11. But anyways! enjoy. Oh btw it belongs to JKR._

Chapter 9

Harry was sitting on his bed, listening to the rain fall outside his window. Every now and then, lighting would flash casting bright light around his naked body. A shadow past behind him, wrapping his milky white arm around Harry's waist, his lips pressing lightly against his neck. Harry shivered at Draco's hot breath on his neck and arched his back with the rolling thunder.

"I have a surprise for you." Draco whispered, nipping his earlobe with his teeth. Harry shuddered again.

"Yeah..and what's that?" He whispered back, turning his head to catch Draco's mouth. Their lips worked feriously against one another, moans escaping into the electrified air. Draco pulled Harry back to rest on the headboard, never leaving their kiss. He shifted around Harry and threw both legs around him, pressing his erection into Harry's chest.

"You." Draco spoke between each kiss. "Potter, get to bugger your boss." Grabbing hold of Harry's throbbing member, Draco positioned himself above his lover and slowly slid down. A soft hissing sound escaped from his lips, as his body adjusted to Harry. Draco was sitting straight up, his hands tightly gripping Harry's shoulders.

"Move." He ordered and Harry ground his hips up and down slowly. His moaning filled Draco's ear, the tightness around him driving him close to the edge then back again. Harry slid down the bed to get a better angle and was satisfied when he hit Draco's prostate. His body trembled above him, digging his nails into skin, Draco started riding Harry hard. Their moans barely heard over the thunder booming around them, Draco slammed down one more time and felt Harry release into him, sending his own seed onto his lovers chest.

Panting slightly, Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry, mixing their juices together. He stroked the younger boys face and stared into his eyes, his eyes reaching the same intensity as the storm around them.

* * *

_Dear Harry and Draco,_

_How have you two been? Good I hope. It's been a busy week here at my house. I've been trying to get paperwork done but keep getting interrupted by beeping collars. Neither of them still haven't figured out how they work. But anyways, I was hoping we could get together for another Lunch date and figure out where to place the two red-heads so my house can return back to normal. Awaiting your reply._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry sat the letter down on his crowded desk and rubbed his eyes. Work had been a nightmare this week and it was putting Draco in a foul mood. He wouldn't speak to Harry or try to touch him, the only interaction they had was each morning. Draco would wake up, give Harry one kiss and leave for work with Harry right behind him. Entering their office, He wouldn't say another word, just point to a stack of portfolios and continue his work. It was driving Harry insane and he had to put a stop to it. Pushing his chair away from his desk, Harry grabbed his stack of finished paperwork and marched into Draco's office.

"Do you not love me Draco?' Harry asked surprised by his own question. He placed the stack on Draco's desk and glanced over to him.

"Of course I do." Draco replied without looking up causing Harry's anger to rise.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" He spat out. Draco dropped his quill and Harry found himself shoved hard into the wall with Draco pressing against him.

"Because if I didn't I find myself wanting this." He said and roughly kissed Harry on the mouth. His hand traveled downward and gripped Harry through his pants. "I don't believe this is how co-workers should act." He growled, taking Harry's bottom lip between his teeth. "Now back to work. We have a big weekend ahead of us." Draco winked and shoved Harry back into his office.

"Hermione wants us over for lunch again." Harry said before Draco could leave. He turned to the younger boy and nodded.

"Tell her yes." And he closed the door.

* * *

"Mione? When does this thing come off?" Ron asked her, running his fingers along his neck. She shot him a glare.

"It's gonna stay on longer the more you call me Moine. I hate that name as much as I hate you Ronald." She said standing over her stove, stirring a bubbling pot. Ron walked around the table and stood next to her.

"But I didn't do anything to you." He said running a hand down her back. Hermione spun around and pointed her mixing spoon right in his face.

"You touch me again and that thing will never come off. And its not about me. It's about Harry and Draco. The two people you slandered." She shot at him, waving the spoon around dangerously. Ron's face lit up with anger and he forgot about the collar.

"You would choose those fags over me!" He shouted. "It's always Harry with you! Is his banging you too?" _BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP! _Ron's hand reached for his throat in terror, trying to pry the damn thing off of him when his face filled with a gigantic smile. Hermione smirked at him and went back to cooking her lunch when he interrupted her again.

"Hermione. Where's Gin-gin? I need her." Ron said with a dreamy voice. "I need her touch Hermione." He pleaded, getting down on his knees. Hermione looked down at him and had to surpress a laugh.

"Uh..I think she's outside Ronald." She chuckled, holding onto her counter, trying to stop her insane fit of laughter.

"Oh thank you, thank you." He said, grabbing her free hand and kissing it. He leapt up from the ground and bolted for the backyard. Turning back to the stove, she took the pot off the burner when two figures appeared in her doorway.

"Smells delicious Hermione." Harry said, sniffing the air.

"Thank you Harry, but it might be a little lacking of flavour considering what you have tasted." She winked at Draco and began setting the table.

"Too right Granger." Draco replied, slipping an arm around Harry. Harry cast them both a weird look when a scream filled the house.

"Get off Ron!" Ginny shouted from somewhere in the house.

"But I love you!" Came Ron's reply.

The three of them stood still, listening to Ron's attempt to fondle his sister and Ginny screaming 'I'm a slag' after trying to run again. Their faces broke out in huge smiles as they settled down to eat lunch.

_mmmm sooo good. I love it! Don't you? No? well fine!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it's been awhile with the updates. I had things to do, doesn't everyone? So here's chapter 10 and i hope you enjoy it. I'm gonna write one more chapter after this one. Sad I know but watch out for my new story coming out soon called Enemies with Benefits. So here we go, once again it all belongs to JKR._

Chapter 10

Harry was standing in front of a full length mirror, his appearance glaring back at him and the ridiculous white suit he wore. It was white...just white. Harry recoiled in disgust at how plain he looked, only Malfoy would put him in that horrible outfit. He wisked away from the mirror and set his face with no emotions, on a search for Draco.

"Stupid plain suit..." He mumbled from one room to the next.

"Thinks he can push me around." His feet muffled by the carpet.

"Tell him what I think!"

Draco emerged from the door next to him and shot Harry a curious glance. He was half-way dressed and his milky skin called out to be touched. Harry swallowed his temptation and stood up to Draco without blinking. He looked down at the younger boy and felt like he crossed the line somehow. Shaking his head to get rid of that thought, Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even Malfoy." Harry said, poking a finger into his chest. "It's my turn to talk now and you listen, no matter how much that Slytherin complex comes up." Draco shot him a ludicrous look. "I will not wear this bland outfit. I will not fall for your silly games anymore." Harry shoved his hand against Draco's smooth skin and felt white-hot heat. "And you will respect me. Remember who saved your arse back at Hogwarts." He finished with one last poke before temptation took over.

Draco was thrown into the room by a panting Harry and was rattled at how fast he moved. He was a blur as he stripped off his white suit and rifled through Draco's closet. Clothing flew across the room into bundles as Harry got deeper inside. Draco sat on the bed amused at his young lover, he could hear muffled thumping and then a triumphant yell.

"Find what you want after you trashed my room." Draco sneered in mock.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry replied without a look. He walked across the room and left without another word, his new outfit clutched in his hands.

"Rwar, When did he become so ballsy?" Draco snorted and resumed his dressing.

* * *

Hermione was twirling around in her Lilac sun-dress, humming to herself about a peaceful household once again, when she heard a low whistle.

"I can see why Potter was friends with you for so long." Draco laughed from the doorway.

"And I can see why we hated you for so long." Hermione smirked at him, crossing the room and giving him a hug. He patted her on the back slowly and pulled away.

"Be that as it may, I haven't come to harass you. Just came for the plans."He stated, flattening out the front of his best dress robes. Hermione snorted at his movement and handed him a thick envelope. Draco smiled down at the plans then up at Hermione, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I never thought in a million years, that Draco Malfoy would plan something like this." She said to him with a soft voice. "And if you do anything bad" She gripped his shoulder and walked him out to her backyard. "I will hunt you down and finish what happened in the Room of Requirement." Draco stopped at the apperation point and shot Hermione a terrified glance. Her face was set with no emotion as she winked. "Do him good Draco."

"Will do Hermione." He nodded and disappeared without a sound. Hermione smiled at the spot and chuckled quietly to herself.

"Malfoy, you're still a git."

* * *

Draco landed in Harry's flat with a silent _pop! _and began his search for his green-eyed lover. His feet shuffled against the dark red carpet as he stuck his head into the living room and almost stumbled. Harry was just too damn sexy when he looked angry.

Harry was lying back on his couch, staring up at the ceiling and toying with the hem of his dress shirt. His breathing slow, trying to hold down his anger towards Draco. Two hours he had been waiting, Two hours and still Draco wasn't back like he had promised. He closed his eyes slowly and raised a hand to rub off the on-coming headache.

"Let me do it." A voice whispered next to him. Harry twitched at the sound and let out a low sigh.

"I still hate you sometimes Malfoy." Harry muttered, allowing Draco's hand to take over. "But somehow it feels different."

"Your hate feels different?" Draco said slowly. "What are you, barmy or something? Honestly Potter, only you would say something like that." He snorted, lightly digging his nails across Harry's scalp. Harry grunted at the pressure releasing and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Draco leaned closer.

"You never let me finish speaking. For once let me talk." Harry's voice came out in a ow growl. Draco stopped his movements and was paralyzed by the energy pouring out of Harry. "I do honestly hate you sometimes. But something inside of me keeps it calm." His breath hitting Draco in the face, sending shivers through him.

"It's not like how it was back at school. Back then to me you were a git, the biggest git I have ever met. Yet, I couldn't help how over the years that type of hate died down." Harry rambled on, unaware of how close his lover was to him. Harry's magic seemed to have a pull on Draco and he never wanted to escape it. "I know it sounds stupid, but I felt like I wanted to have more then just one feeling towards you." His voice faded out as Draco pressed their lips together.

Trailing his hand down Harry's neck, Draco made feather lite movements across his lips.

"Impressive speech Potter. Now its my turn to show you more then one feeling." He said cupping Harry's face and pulling him to the standing position. "Follow me because tonight is all about you." And he whisked his cloaked around to disappear into the night.

_Okay there its done for this chapter. I think next one will be the final ch. read review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay here is the final chapter for this story. I hope it was good for you. So sit back and enjoy and remember it belongs to JKR._

Chapter 11

Harry's feet hit the ground with a soft thud as cold wind whipped around them. Shivering to the bone, Harry held tighter to Draco trying to seek his warmth as they strolled down the empty side walk. An easy silence fell between the two men, their feet carrying them to some unknown destination. After what seemed like hours of walking, Harry suddenly turned to his lover and cupped his face.

"Where are you taking me Draco?" Harry's voice floated to him. His energy seeping into Draco's skin.

"Uh..um.." He stumbled. _What is wrong with me? _He thought. "_I'm Draco Malfoy! I do not go mute for nothing."_

"I not just nothing though, right?" Harry shot him a devious smirk and inched their faces closer. "Did you forget I can read minds Malfoy? Or was my magic too distracting." His tongue shot out and briefly slid along Draco's lip. Draco moaned at his touch, trying to pull Harry closer to fully claim him. "No, no. Remember, you said tonight was about me. Malfoy's should never back out of what they have planned." He nodded slowly and pulled away from Draco. "Now, where are we going?"

Draco just stood there in awe. "_Did I just get rendered speechless?" _He shook his head lightly, slowing his breath and found himself.

"Well, I had planned for us to keep walking until we hit this barrier." His Malfoy drawl falling into place. "But after what you just did to me. I don't think I can move." Harry shot him a curious glance and tugged him forward.

"Have some momentum then." Harry said and quickly swung Draco forward, causing the other man to trip. Draco's robe rippled behind him as he flung his hands out to stop his fall.

"Bloody hell Potter! You trying to kill me or do you just love messing up my good looks?" Malfoy snarled, pushing himself up to his knees." I mean, honestly your a nutter sometim-oof!" He was pushed face forward into the side-walk. Harry loomed over him, a foot placed firmly on his back and his face set in an evil smile.

"You are so arrogant Malfoy, it makes me wonder why I stay with you. Now shut your trap and get up." He said removing his foot and holding out his hand for Draco to take. The blond reached up and grabbed onto Harry firmly. Using his legs, he kicked them open underneith Harry, sending the other boy down on top of him.

Rolling around like mad men, their perfectly lain clothes became ruffled in between shouts and grunts. Harry and Draco sent wild rolling punches while they tumbled down the side walk. Knocking over trash cans and hitting a few mail boxes, they abruptly came to a stop.

* * *

"When you two are done doing whatever childish thing I stopped. Please get up and follow me." Hermione said standing before them with her wand out. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun which only added to the wild look in her eyes as she glared down at them.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, untangling himself from Draco to straighten his robes.

"I am here to help Malfoy, however I have half the mind to just go home." She shot back hoisting Draco to his feet none too gently. "Now can we please go before your date gets worse." Cocking her head to the side before she strolled away. Harry and Draco fell into step behind her quietly bickering between themselves.

"You fight like a girl Potter."

"You look like a girl Malfoy."

"What in bloody hell does that mean?"

"You look like a girl, not that hard to figure out."

"I do not! Ho-"

"Will you two stop it!" Hermione wheeled around sharply, throwing her hands up. "I've had it, take these and walk down one more block to the barrier." She said reaching into her purse to pull out two bottles filled with bright green liquid. "Have a good night." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Harry stared at the milky wall before them and timidly stuck a hand out.

"How do we get through it." He asked stroking the wall. It felt warm under his fingers.

"Hold on and Granger will tell us." Draco said pulling out an envelope. He flipped it open and pulled out a light blue letter.

_Draco,_

_To get through the wall you must drink at the same time. Now once you have consumed the potion and passed through, it will start to take effect. Remember that it is designed to change the area around you as Harry decides to see it. The effects should last about 12 hours so enjoy your time._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry shot Draco a curious glance and un-corked his bottle. Together they drank down the potion and passed through the wall as one. It felt like walking through a warm misty fog and when the fog cleared, they were standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Interesting Potter, what kind of fantasies do you have in here?" Draco smirked at him, leaning up against his old school table. The moonlit was shining over him in a soft glow as he shrugged his robe off. Harry swallow the lump in his throat as he watched Draco slowly undress himself. "What are you waiting for? It is all about you remember." His voice fluttered through the Hall and pulled Harry closer.

He couldn't remember how he was on his knees before Draco. All he knew was that as soon as the moon hit his skin, Harry was dying to touch it.

"Wait," Harry said pulling his lips away from Draco's. "Something is missing. Something important. Close your eyes." He demanded watching steel gray disappear. He reached his hand up and trailed a circle around Draco's neck, smirking to himself when he felt the material appear.

"Please tell me I am not wearing a Slytherin tie." Came Draco's raspy voice as Harry tightened the tie around him.

"Yes you are and it looks bloody fantastic." Harry gushed pulling on the tie to bring Draco's head up.

"What..what was that Potter?" Draco snickered opening his eyes at last to be captured by emerald green. His lips curled into a wicked smiled at the hungry look in Harry's eyes.

"Bugger off for once and don't annoy me." Harry replied and crushed their lips together. His hand tightened around Draco's tie, slowly pulling the oxygen out of the older man.

Draco moaned against Harry's lips, trying to ease the tunnel vision that was threatening to take over, when the pressure released. He took in a deep breath only to be released as a moan when Harry latched onto his neck. He savagely licked and nibbled at Draco's pure white skin, slightly pushing onto his chest to ease him down.

Harry shifted his weight over Draco, straddling the older man. His heat rising in his pants to match his lovers. He trailed his hands down Draco's sides and found his waist band. Tucking his fingers under the fabric, Harry kissed his way back to the blonds waiting mouth. Tongues clashed with each other, while fingers clashed with clothing in a mad pace.

A growl erupted deep down in Harry and he found himself ripping clothing apart. Shredding Draco's pants off, Harry stepped back to quickly remove his, leaving them in nothing except for their ties. His eyes swept over Draco's prone body with a hungry gleam when he pounced. His erection slapped against his lovers, causing a moan out of both of them. Harry bit down into Draco's neck, rubbing again against him, concentrating hard.

Draco growled at the pain of Harry's teeth sinking into him. The pain mixed with pleasure sending a chill down his body. A warm sensation filled him and Draco knew what was coming next when Harry shifted. A slight pressure and Malfoy winced, inhaling the sweet smell of him and Harry. More pressure and Draco cried out pleasure, rocking his body hard to fully take Harry in.

"Randy one aren't we?" Harry chuckled, giving his hips a teasing wiggle. Draco snarled up at him in a pleading manner, his body twitching, waiting for any movement. "You maybe be my boss tomorrow. But tonight you work for me."

And Harry let Draco know that sometimes he could have more then one emotion.

_Oh no's its over. So sad. but please read and review! I was thinking of writing another d/h or maybe a h/hr. let me know what you think._


End file.
